


Kiss Only

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: AU：蛋糕店老板史蒂夫×花店老板巴基





	Kiss Only

 

1

 

史蒂夫的蛋糕店刚开张的时候，对面花店给他送了束花。铃兰，紫菀，玫瑰，满天星，鼠尾草，热热闹闹的一大捧。红头发的娜塔莎大大方方地把花递给他，我们老板送的。

他一边接下一边跟她说，谢谢，想要什么糕点自己拿，免费。

娜塔莎笑着摇摇头，一句话不说地走了，红裙子的裙摆在阳光下跟着风轻动，过往很多男士的眼睛都看直了。

史蒂夫趁这时候没人，找出一个花瓶，接上一半的水，然后他拆掉了花束的包装，把那一大捧花插了进去。

明媚的阳光照进来，折射出的水纹安静地映在柜台上。洁白的满天星沾上了几滴水，闪着细碎的光，史蒂夫拿一块白色的布小心地把水滴擦干了。

这时候他又看见了那个红色的身影，隔着影影绰绰的枝叶，只看见个模糊的影子。他抬起头来，看见娜塔莎在花店门口，和一个男人说着什么。史蒂夫能看见那个男人的侧脸，看见他跟个孩子似的撅着嘴，听娜塔莎说话。那个男人的头发留得不短，梳在脑后，短短的一个小辫子，像鹿尾巴。

史蒂夫走到窗边，漫不经心地擦着一张木桌。

这时那个男人结束了娜塔莎的谈话，娜塔莎微笑着进了花店，男人气冲冲地穿过斑马线，从手掌大小变成真人大。史蒂夫擦擦了手，把抹布扔下，走向门口。

风铃响起的时候，男人的手还没有碰到门把手。史蒂夫望着他，笑得非常真诚，您好，有什么需要帮助的吗？

男人愣了一下，点点头，走了进来，我要两个纸杯蛋糕，不，一个，不，还是两个吧。

史蒂夫打开透明的盖子，问他要什么口味。

男人的脑袋不自觉地向前探，他想看着一盘宝贝似的看着纸杯蛋糕，香草的。

史蒂夫挑出两个卖相最好看的给他装起来，谢谢你的花，巴恩斯先生。——那间花店就叫巴恩斯。

巴恩斯耸耸肩，不客气……他询问地看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫把袋子递给他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，叫我史蒂夫就可以了。

巴恩斯点头，接过袋子，闻了闻，香甜的味道充斥着鼻翼，他一脸满足。史蒂夫偏过头，偷偷地笑。

巴恩斯问，多少钱？

史蒂夫右手握拳，抵住嘴，轻咳一声，把笑意都掩饰掉，不要钱，就当你用花换的。

巴恩斯的眉毛挑起来一边，真的吗？他笑起来，嘴唇像柔嫩的花瓣。

真的。史蒂夫盯着他的嘴唇，在这个普通的、炎热的、让人头发晕的下午，一种感觉突然袭击了他，他想咬巴恩斯。史蒂夫为此心跳加快，脸也开始发烫，他吞咽一口口水，那种感觉却越来越强烈，他想咬他，就像咬下一口蜂蜜蛋糕那样。

巴恩斯笑得眼睛都弯起来，那好啊，谢谢你，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫被这个笑容晃了眼睛，他摆摆手，不用谢。

 

巴恩斯推开门，走出去，半个身子又仰回来。一阵风吹过街道，风铃在叮叮当当地响，他像个十六岁的少年一样天真又有点无耻地问，我可以每天都来用花换纸杯蛋糕吗？

 

 

2

 

巴恩斯真的开始每天都来用花换纸杯蛋糕，两枝花，两个纸杯蛋糕，从夏天一直延续到秋天。

天空成了苍蓝色，金黄的树叶脱离树木的枝头，摇摇晃晃地落到地上，巴恩斯在斑马线的另一端，举着两枝百合花，悠然地等着绿灯。

史蒂夫早就把他要的香草味纸杯蛋糕装好。

中断的那一天是个雨天，娜塔莎没有来上班，巴恩斯也没有用花来换他的蛋糕。下午六点多的时候，天空已经被乌云遮得漆黑，一滴雨坠在玻璃窗上，慢慢地滑下去，继而更多的雨珠敲打在玻璃窗上，整个世界都模糊起来。

史蒂夫看见巴恩斯关了店，急匆匆地跑向车库，过了几分钟又跑出来，在雨中打车。他不断地看手表，一脸焦急。几辆出租车过去了，都有客人。

史蒂夫立刻穿起外套，关灯锁门。

嘿，詹姆斯！史蒂夫把车停在他面前，上车。

巴恩斯犹豫了一下，然后打开车门坐了进去。

史蒂夫发动汽车，你要去哪里？

巴恩斯报了个医院的名字。

史蒂夫看了他一眼，雨水顺着他的头发向下滴，他冻得嘴唇有点发紫。史蒂夫打开了暖风。

巴恩斯皱着眉头目视前方，下雨了，路况不好，雨刷在眼前一直晃，晃得人心烦意乱。他看向史蒂夫，谢谢，抱歉。

谢什么？抱歉什么？

谢谢你送我，抱歉弄脏了你的车。

不碍事的。

车里是熏香和雨水混合起来的味道，清甜的，潮湿的。

到达目的地后，巴恩斯又一次道了谢。

史蒂夫望着他在雨中跑向医院的身影，没有马上离开。他看见巴恩斯跑过走动的人群，找到了娜塔莎，那个姑娘抱住他，再也不动了。巴恩斯轻拍她的后背，吻她的头发，说着些什么。

史蒂夫开车离开了，他还要回店里去收拾。

 

 

3

 

对面的花店整整一周都没有开。

不断有人问史蒂夫对面那家店里的人去哪了，男士大部分在问娜塔莎，女士们都在好奇巴恩斯。

史蒂夫留意到她们都叫他巴基。

巴基，巴基，森林里活蹦乱跳的小鹿，有着大大的、水润的眼睛，渴了会去喝小溪里清澈的水，无聊时会和小松鼠嬉耍，会摇着尾巴在草地上跑来跑去……这个名字可爱得像一篇童话。

但是史蒂夫也不知道他们去哪里了。

只有巴恩斯的车被修理厂拖走了，而史蒂夫柜台上的花瓶空荡荡的。

 

 

4

 

巴恩斯再一次出现的时候，史蒂夫的店里正忙着。

他都不知道巴恩斯什么时候进来的，店里人声嘈杂，史蒂夫忙着给一个七八岁的男孩子切巧克力派，他把巧克力派递给那个孩子，转眼就看到巴恩斯坐在一个角落里，安安静静地趴在桌子上，像个上课睡着的学生。

他看到他的时候，那些人声一下就安静了，史蒂夫对新招的伙计雅各布示意一下，摘下围裙，朝巴恩斯走去。

他拉开木质的椅子，坐在巴恩斯对面，看着他。巴恩斯没有睡着，他睁着眼睛，沉默地看着面前来来往往的人。

你想吃点什么？史蒂夫问。

巴恩斯没有看他，他依然看着那些人，语气淡淡的，你这里有酒吗？

史蒂夫也趴下去，头枕在胳膊上，离他更近，没有，有牛奶。

……你还给我留着香草纸杯蛋糕呢，对吧？

对，但我觉得你应该试试别的。

巴恩斯终于肯看他一眼，比如？

苹果派怎么样？我烤的苹果派最好吃了。

巴恩斯凝视他，似乎不知道他在开玩笑还是在认真地推荐。史蒂夫的目光毫不躲闪。

巴恩斯就笑起来，笑得肩膀都在抖，好啊，苹果派，但是我没钱了。

你可以赊账，再用花来付。

我还以为你要请我呢。

……实际上，我还是挺喜欢那些花的。

哦，谢谢。

史蒂夫又想了想，你知道吗，其实我也可以请你，詹姆斯。

哦，亲爱的史蒂夫，那真是——

如果我能叫你巴基。

 

巴基告诉他一周前的那个雨夜，娜塔莎的养父去世了。

她还好吗？史蒂夫问。他注视着巴基吃苹果派的样子，他用银色的叉子叉起一小块，送到嘴里，慢慢咀嚼，喉结在吞咽的时候上下一动。

史蒂夫握紧了手中的玻璃杯。

她挺好的。

那你呢？你好不好？史蒂夫在心里问。

巴基安静地吃他的苹果派，牛奶在他嘴巴留下一圈白。史蒂夫的纸巾还没递出去，就看见他伸出舌头，舔了一圈。

史蒂夫收回手，眼神避到一旁，问他，你和她怎么认识的？

她喝醉了，躺在我店门口，我就把她捡回来了。第二天她一句话没说就走了，下午又回来，说要走在我这里打工。巴基一边吃一边快速地说，似乎不想被故事打扰了享受食物的乐趣。她以前搞金融，在华尔街，翻手为云覆手为雨的那种，后来辞了职，要跑来给我打工，多有意思。

为什么？

问过，她没告诉我。漂亮的女人都有很多秘密。

史蒂夫就笑了。这时雅各布开始叫他，他一个人实在忙不过来了。史蒂夫在走之前匆忙地问，你一会儿怎么回家？

巴基愣了一下，走回去。

史蒂夫一边系围裙一边说，你再等等，我送你。

巴基皱着眉头，食指在木桌上有一下没一下地敲着，他困惑地说，好啊。

 

史蒂夫的车很干净，所有的水迹都被擦洗干净了。

巴基盯着车前放着的冬日战士的模型，他上次都没注意过这个。

你喜欢冬日战士啊？他问史蒂夫。

嗯，喜欢好多年了，你也喜欢他？

我更喜欢美国队长。

他们两个都挺棒的。你要去哪里？

巴基说了一个地址。

汽车缓缓发动，没入了车流，平稳地行驶。

 

 

5

 

史蒂夫在思考该怎么拒绝那个叫做奎琳的漂亮女孩，她几乎每天都要来买面包，那些她自己根本吃不完的分量，因此史蒂夫非常有理由相信她暗恋他。

而雅各布总是望着奎琳发呆，他不只一次地同史蒂夫谈起如果他能娶了奎琳，他的后半生该有多么幸福。

于是史蒂夫更加苦恼了。他望着那两枝白玫瑰，你们说，要怎么办？

这时他听见有人念了“巴基”这个名字，他迅速回过头去，看到一群女孩子在聊天，原来她们一直在讨论巴基。

她们点的甜梨布丁和彩虹蛋糕好了，雅戈布正要端过去，被史蒂夫截了下来。

白色的杯碟被轻放在桌面上，几个女孩笑着向他道谢。

不客气，史蒂夫笑着问，你们在聊什么，这么开心？

哦，说起这个，一个女孩身子前倾，靠近史蒂夫，期待地看着他，你认识对面的巴基·巴恩斯对吧？

对，我认识他。

太好了！女孩笑起来，那你知不知道他和娜塔莎是什么关系？

我想他们是朋友。

女孩长出了一口气，她对其他几个女孩说，我就说那不是他女朋友。

她又问史蒂夫，巴基没有女朋友，对吧？

没有，史蒂夫笃定地回答。

那个女孩闻言几乎要开心得倒在地上。史蒂夫心有不忍，但他还是说了下去，但我确信，他有一个男朋友。

 

 

6

 

巴基很快来兴师问罪了。

玻璃门被夸张地推开，风铃清脆作响，巴基阴着脸走进来，瞪着眼睛扫视一周，最后目光落在史蒂夫身上，听说我有个男朋友在这。

史蒂夫报以友善的微笑，要吃纸杯蛋糕吗？

巴基哼了一声作为回答，他径直走向柜台，抱起了整个托盘，在雅戈布的目瞪口呆中像个骄傲的国王一样昂着头离开了。

罗杰斯先生，能劳驾您为我开下门吗？他礼貌而漠然地问。

史蒂夫亦步亦趋地走过去，帮他把门打开。

谢谢，巴基颔首致意。

不客气，史蒂夫忍着笑，也对他点下头。

巴基就这样拿走了他所有的纸杯蛋糕，却没有留下一枝花。

 

 

7

 

明亮的太阳远远地在湛蓝的天空上挂着，史蒂夫在马路这一边，郑重地整了整衣领。

他走过一道道斑马线，路过树木与落叶，来到了巴恩斯花店。

巴基看到他错愕了一瞬，随即继续同那几个围在他周围的女顾客聊天。

娜塔莎坐在一把黑色的铁艺椅子上看书。

史蒂夫向着巴基走过去，我要买花。

找娜塔莎，他头也不回地说。

我就想找你。

我忙着呢。

娜塔莎放下书，走过来，我想我没那么没有魅力吧，罗杰斯先生？她的笑容让史蒂夫有点害怕。

史蒂夫跟着她走到柜台，我要订束花。

什么花？

白玫瑰，我想？

娜塔莎的眉毛挑起一边，送人？

对。

哈……娜塔莎发出个意义不明的语气词。

请送到这个地方，史蒂夫不急不迫地念了一个地址。

娜塔莎写了两个单词后就停住了，她一手托着腮，一手转着笔，意味深长地看着他，那是吉米家。

我知道。

你知道。娜塔莎重复了一遍。

对，史蒂夫对着她勾下嘴角，就送到那里。他眨眨眼，准备离开。

史蒂夫！娜塔莎叫住他。

什么事？

红发女郎的笑容非常得体，你还没有付钱。

史蒂夫困惑地皱眉，我以为那些纸杯蛋糕是我提前付的钱。

不。娜塔莎笑着否认。

……那我可以用糕点来换吗？

娜塔莎的笑容加深，只收现金。

 

 

8

 

巴基又恢复了每天用两枝花来蛋糕的习惯，唯一有所不同的那天是感恩节，巴基用一捧花，换走了一整个苹果派。

甜菊，紫阳花，风铃草，黄百合，花香清淡，和屋子里甜甜的味道混在了一起，史蒂夫有一搭没一搭地用手指拨弄着一朵甜菊。

史蒂夫看见雅戈布解下围裙，胖胖的面点师有些不好意思，史蒂夫，我今天可以早点走吗？奎琳邀请我去她家吃饭。

史蒂夫非常讶异，但他尽量没有表现出来，啊，当然可以。

雅戈布走了之后，店里就剩下他一个人，他看见巴基和娜塔莎在笑着聊天，他笑得那么好看。

不知过了多久，巴基走了出来，史蒂夫立刻坐直了身体。他看见巴基从马路对面走了过来，棕色的围巾被冬风吹起，上下翻飞。

史蒂夫快步走到门边，打开门迎接他。

巴基的耳朵有点红，他双手插兜，问，你这里有酒吗？

史蒂夫有些失落，没有。

巴基不满地皱起脸，那你还留在这里干什么？

啊？史蒂夫不解。

巴基的手已经搭在门扶手上，我那里有酒，你要来吗？

史蒂夫几乎要跳起来，但是他淡定地说，如果你坚持的话。

巴基回头冲他一笑，明媚得可以融化冰雪，我坚持。

 

 

9

 

那天是巴基送史蒂夫回家，后者喝了太多酒，醉醺醺的，巴基扶着他，在街上拦出租车。

巴基，史蒂夫叫他。

嗯，巴基敷衍地回应。

巴基，巴基，巴基，巴基……

在这呢，巴基说。

史蒂夫觉得自己在做梦，世界是扭曲的，两道光在他面前凝固，而巴基的脸无限大。

巴基把他塞进车里，自己又坐上去，去哪，司机问。

巴基晃晃史蒂夫，你要去哪里？

史蒂夫凝视他的眼睛，你心里怎么样？

然后他就什么都不记得了。

史蒂夫醒来的时候，有一瞬间的迷茫。他掀开毯子，揉揉脖子，打量这个陌生的地方，他问这个被他躺了一夜的米白沙发，我在哪？

米白沙发没有回答他。

巴基从卧室里走了出来，披着毯子，睡眼惺忪，亲爱的罗杰斯先生，如果你能动用你那所剩不多的智商想一想，就能知道你是在我家。

哦……史蒂夫后知后觉地明白过来，谢谢你。

不客气，巴基转身回了卧室。

史蒂夫看一眼墙上的钟表，已经九点多了，你不去开店吗？史蒂夫敲着他卧室的门，问。

不去。巴基的声音懒懒的。

……那我走了？

再见。

再见……

巴基这一天真的没有开店，上午被睡眠全部侵占了，下午的时候他坐在史蒂夫的店里，一边吃东西一边看电影。

鸡蛋布丁，蓝莓蛋挞，香草纸杯蛋糕，曲奇饼干，戚风蛋糕……他坐在那里，像个贵族一样，要这个要那个，仆人史蒂夫就不停地给他端上来，还贴心地给他送果汁。

雅戈布一边擦柜台，一边好奇地偷看他们两个，最终不得其解地耸了耸肩。

朦胧的月亮从天边升起，已经是晚上了，雅戈布下了班，巴基还没有打算离开。

他把单子翻来覆去地看，可以给我来块黑森林吗？

史蒂夫真为他的胃担心。

他说，你今天吃了很多东西。

巴基还在研究单子，他目不转睛，我知道。

史蒂夫深呼吸，你打算用什么来付？

巴基咬咬嘴唇，无辜地望着他，花？

史蒂夫摇头，我一直觉得用花来换蛋糕不公平，蛋糕可以吃，可以让人享受口福，可以充饥，而花只能放在那里，让你干看着——这并不是等价交换。

他看着巴基，蓝眼睛明亮而深沉。

巴基被他那种一本正经的语气逗笑了，笑得不可自抑，但是对上那样的目光，就慢慢地笑不出来了，他的绿眼睛湿润而温和，那你告诉我，什么是等价交换？

他的嘴唇还因为刚刚被咬过而显得红润，像他之前拿来的红玫瑰。

在这个远离全世界的小屋子里，他从容、纯真又魅惑地说，那你告诉我，什么是等价交换？

史蒂夫平静坦然地俯下身去，把自己的嘴唇贴上他的。

甜菊，紫阳花，风铃草，黄百合，她们在花瓶里静静地看着，散发出清淡的香味。而巴基嘴里混合了好多甜点的味道，水果的酸甜味，奶油的醇香，还有巧克力带着苦涩的香味。

窗外的路灯拢出一个橙黄色的圆，雪花飘到了光里面。

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，你看，这才叫等价交换。

巴基未置可否。他站起来，向门口走去。

史蒂夫紧张了，你要去哪里？

巴基不回答，他把门上的三道锁通通锁好，手放在电灯的开关上，他说，我哪里都不去。

说完，灯暗了下去。

路灯橙色的光映射进来。史蒂夫望着巴基，望着他半明半昧的脸，望着他在这样的光下变了颜色的眼眸，用一种快乐到近乎感伤的神色，好像他花了一辈子的时间，才踏平了所有磨难，走到了他面前，得以这样放肆地、安宁地望着他。

巴基笑着走向他，又重复了一遍，我哪里都不去，我就在这里。

 

 

10

 

后来巴基再也没办法用花去换他想吃的甜点了，因为史蒂夫说了，只收亲吻。

 

 

全文完

 


End file.
